A problem in the present time
by koolkatlily
Summary: Kagome has enough problems with Inu-yasha in the feudal time...but what happens when Inu-yasha,Shippo, and Myouga get trown into the well ending up in the present time. Poor Kagome, what is she going to do?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Sesshomaru's attack  
  
"What do you mean you can't stay here?!!" Inu-yasha raged.  
"Yeah what do you mean you can't stay huh?!!" Shippo the fox demon and Myouga the flea whined.  
"I have to take an exam!" Kagome hollered back.  
"But.but.if you go then Inu-yasha will do terrible things to me and Myouga," Shippo cried. Kagome looked down at the poor kid with reddish brown hair and blue eyes, he looked about 7 with a bushy reddish brown fox tail, and he had tiny hands and fox feet.  
"Whatever, you little twit, I could care less if I hurt you or him, I do believe your village is still looking for you, their calling "idiot, idiot where are you? We need your stupid tail to cut off," Inu-yasha mocked sounding like a girl.  
"See what I mean!" Shippo concluded.  
"Inu-yasha be nice for once" Kagome tried, but she found herself talking to air.  
"He's over there," Myouga the little flea said as Kagome turned around to see him holding a boulder over the bone-eaters well that led from the feudal time to the time that Kagome lived in.  
"Now you can't go back!" Inu-yasha boasted with an evil grin on his face.  
"Oh no you don't! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT BOY!" Kagome hollered the subduing word that controlled Inu- yasha by the prayer beads around his neck.  
"Ahhhh!" Inu-yasha hollered as the beads pulled him down face first into the dirt.  
"Why you-"but before he could finish the boulder fell flat on his back making him cry out in pain.  
"Serves you right, humph" Kagome said to the half-dog demon with the boulder on his back. She then walked to the well ready to jump in.  
"Shippo, I give you full permission to harass Inu-yasha if he bothers you" Kagome permitted as she descended down the well. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome climbed out of her well with a ladder her mom had provided. She walked into her house, and stumbled into her room. Kagome threw her backpack into the closet. It was really late so she dressed into her pajamas and plopped onto her bed.  
"Finally," she thought to herself with a sigh of relief "finally away from Inu-yasha." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^_^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile.  
"Shippo if you don't get this statue off of my hands and take that sticker off, I'm going to murder you!" Inu-yasha warned.  
"With an attitude like that young man, you will earn 2 more hours to your punishment," Shippo mocked with an evil grin, and then he crossed his arms and turned his back to the now very verbal Inu-yasha.  
"Lord Inu-yasha, I think it would be wise if you talked nicely to the boy, and act like your going to treat him that way," Myouga advised on top of the statue "if by some chance your anger is too great, then think of him.as.*gulp*.Kagome in her good moods,"  
"NO WAY!" Inu-yasha growled "Kagome said if I misbehave he could attack me! AND my back still hurts from all those sit commands she gave me"  
"I.uh.am very sorry.I did not mean to be mean to you.I think your a very smart, wonderful, fox demon.and your very cute" Inu-yasha strained.  
"Oh.really?" Shippo replied.  
"Yes, and if you get this off me I won't strike you, or call you names," Inu-yasha lied.  
"Hummm.ok I'll take off 2 minutes of your punishment" Shippo said.  
"Oh.*sigh* NO!" Inu-yasha wailed.  
A soft chuckle rose from the trees and danced threw the air.  
"What was that?" Shippo asked.  
"I don't know" Inu-yasha responded "Wait! Now I remember! It's Sesshomaru!"  
"That's right little brother," he said as he jumped from the tree he was in and landed upon the statue, "hello brother, my what a predicament your in."  
"SHUT! UP!! Stupid bastard!" Inuyasha hollered.  
"Tsk, Tsk, that's no way to talk to you older siblings" Sesshomaru mocked, "but I do think I should kill you first since you plainly can't move."  
"Oh no you don't! Fox Fire!" Shippo hollered as he threw blue fire at Sesshomaru.  
"What a weak attack, pity, I was going to kill you last, but seeing as you wish to die first, very well," Sesshomaru exclaimed as his fingers glowed green.  
"Lord Inu-yasha! I'll get you out!" Myouga hollered as he worked the seal off.  
"Inu-yasha what am I supposed to do?!!" Shippo hollered as Sesshomaru slowly made his way to Shippo cracking his fingers and smiling hideously.  
"You tell me! I'm stuck here! Maybe if there's a next time, you'll think twice before trapping me!" Inu-yasha hollered back trying to buy more time.  
"Got it!" Myouga squeaked triumphantly as he waved it to Inu-yasha, the statue shrank to Myouga's size.  
"Alright time for action" Inu-yasha hollered cracking his fingers "Iron Raver Soul Stealer!" Inu-yasha screamed slashing his claws, but never hitting his target.  
"You still don't get it do you?" Sesshomaru hollered as he grabbed Inu-yasha and Shippo "I am superior to the likes of you, Inu-yasha, half- demon," and as quickly as he said it he punched Inu-yasha in the stomach and threw them, where they landed in the well. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^_^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm going to stop here, check later for the next chapter in this story. Hope your enjoying it ~_~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Out of the well, into the fir...

Chapter 2  
Out of the well, into the fire  
  
Yay! Someone reviewed, I was so happy I wrote this right away hope you enjoy it; sorry it's a little short. ^_^ Thankz Nattu for the review. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inu-yasha this, Inu-yasha that, that's all I ever hear from you Sota, is he coming back, is he coming back, NOOO!!" Kagome hollered on their way home from school. "Sota! I have exams and homework I don't need to worry about that simpleton any longer!"  
  
"But sis, every time you come home from there you always talk about him, and anyways...I kinda wanted a dog," Sota whined.  
  
"Look Sota me + Inu-yasha + exams = stress!" Kagome raged once more.  
  
"I'm not good at math yet," was Sota's smartalic (don't know how to spell it lol) answer.  
  
\_/ "SOTA!!!" if you don't shut up I'm going to..." but Kagome was cut off by a squeaky voice that said "Good afternoon Kagome! ^_^  
  
"EKKKKKK!!!!" she cried in surprise.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong!" Sota hollered just as surprised as Kagome.  
  
"It's me Myouga!" the flea answered.  
  
"Myouga the flea!" Kagome hollered.  
  
"The one and only!" he said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It all started when Sesshomaru attacked us and pushed us into the well and we fell and..." he began.  
  
"WE!!!" Kagome hollered again.  
  
"Kagome who are you talking to?" Sota asked looking around.  
  
"Uh... just go on home without me," Kagome ordered  
  
"Whatever," Sota said walking ahead.  
  
"Now my victim, where did you place Inu-yasha and Shippo?" Kagome smirked.  
  
"They're in the well...bye!" Myouga squeaked as he ran off.  
  
"Sota!" there's a flea get it!" she yelled to her bug catching brother.  
  
"Got it!" Sota yelled triumphantly.  
  
"Good now lets go to the well," Kagome hollered as she ran off.  
  
"But why the well?" Sota shuddered, he hated the well.  
  
"Uhh...that's where the little flea lives," Kagome lied. They got to their "sacred" yard as their Grandpa always said, Kagome immediately ran to the bone-eaters well, where she found Inu-yasha and Shippo lying at the base of the well.  
  
"Why me?" she sighed as she carefully got a ladder and descended down. She first grabbed Shippo, considering he was the lightest, and brought him up.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Sota hollered from the top.  
  
"Yes take this little guy to mom!" Kagome hollered as she gave Shippo to her brother.  
  
"Wow! This guy is light!" Sota said as he hurried towards the house.  
  
"Ok Inu-yasha! You're going to be heavy!" Kagome complained as she tied him around her back and placed his head on her left shoulder and brought his arms around her neck. She started climbing the ladder; she felt his warm breath on her cheek and his ears wiggling around. She finally reached the top and with much effort, got out of the well.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-yasha said lightly before he's head feel back down. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's the end of the chappie hope you enjoyed, the more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next chappies. Well ttyl. ~_~ (p.s. if you like dbz check out my other story) 


	3. Chapter 3: The Friends & the Panties

* * *

Chapter 3: The Friends & the Panties  
  
Koolkatlily: Sorry it took me soooooo long to get this chappie in I promise to try and get them faster, I had some, family issues and moving, and schoolwork to finish up. Anyways thankies for waiting and now on for the chapter!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: About time dumb girl I thought you would never stop talking.  
  
Koolkatlily: 0.o...  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA SIT BOY!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: POW! oh what you do that for!  
  
Kagome: no yelling at the writer!

* * *

Kagome stumbled out of the well to almost faint. Inu-yasha seemed to get heavier and heavier!  
  
"Kagome! Mom's coming!" Sota announced.  
  
"Good, cause he's getting heavy!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Kagome! Goodness!" her mother hollered as she ran out. Her Grandpa was at the door.  
  
"Ok, mom I'm going to untie this belt, if he falls catch him" Kagome explained.  
  
"Alright," her mom said as Kagome untied the belt. "Goodness he's heavy!"  
  
"Yeah! I had to carry him from the bottom of the well," Kagome exasperated.  
  
"Ok we'll put him in your room and the little guy in Sota's" her mom explained.  
  
"Let's hurry up my arms hurt!" Kagome said.  
  
"Alright lets go!" her mom agreed

* * *

Inu-yasha heard Kagome but...he couldn't see her anywhere. It was very dark and he felt, for the first time in a long time, scared. He did though feel himself being picked up and felt heard Kagome's breathing. Then he heard more shouting, but he couldn't find anyone at all. He felt himself being carried about until at last he felt softness and warmth.

* * *

Inu-yasha woke with a jolt; he looked around with his golden eyes. He was positioned in a pink room on a pink bed in pink colors.  
  
"Who in the hell would like PINK!" Inu-yasha thought. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming so he quickly acted asleep, or "played dead". The door silently crept open and Inu-yasha peeked enough to see who it was, Kagome came into the room silently and walked over by Inu-yasha and sat beside him. She looked at him for a moment then sighed.  
  
"I wonder who you made mad this time," Kagome stated.  
  
"Why that insolent little-," Inu-yasha thought.  
  
"Hum...I never realized how cute Inu-yasha is when he's sleeping or mad," Kagome stated.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Inu-yasha thought very surprised. Then Kagome got up and gave Inu- yasha a swift kiss on his forehead and left. Inu-yasha sat up turning beet red, but he kind of liked it.

* * *

When Kagome finished all of her chores (two hours later) she went to go check on Inu-yasha. When she came in she saw him playing with her jewelry boxes and reading her diary.  
  
"HEY SIT BOY!!!" Kagome screeched hoping he didn't read a certain page in her diary.  
  
"WHAT!! I didn't do anything! Besides I can't read this language anyways!" Inu-yasha said from the floor of her bedroom.  
  
"Serves you right for searching through it!" she snapped.  
  
Inu-yasha just looked at her; he couldn't believe that this was the same Kagome that kisses him.  
  
"What ever you were obviously searching through me!" Inu-yasha snapped.  
  
"WHAT!!" Kagome hollered.  
  
"Hum..." Inu-yasha began "the day before you left I saw you searching through my wet kimono, REMEMBER!" Kagome blushed; she did to find the shard Inu- yasha had.  
  
"By the way where are we?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"This is my room, in my time, since you all deliberately tried to follow me," Kagome snapped.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Inu-yasha blabbed.  
  
"KAGOME your friends are here to see you!" Kagome's mom hollered from downstairs.  
  
"Ok! Um..." Kagome answered "Inu-yasha hide in my closet!"  
  
"What's that?!" Inu-yasha said bluntly.  
  
"Oh just hide in there," Kagome said as she pushed him into the closet and slid the door shut.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" her friends said in unison right after Inu-yasha was hidden.  
  
"Oh hi guys" Kagome greeted a little worried. 'Phew a minute later and they would have found him' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"We heard that your cured of your diseases now so we decided to visit" one of them explained.  
  
"And I came to get that hat you borrowed" another girl said. She walked directly to Kagome's closet.  
  
"Wait! Don't!-"Kagome began, but it was too late, she opened the door to find Inu-yasha standing right there holding a pair of Kagome's panties...

* * *

Koolkatlily: DA DA DAAAA!! Lol well that's the ending of this chappie. Don't you love cliff hangers? I hope this is longer then the rest because my fingers are tired of typing. I tried to make it longer and I hope I did. It's already three pages on Microsoft word. Anyway thanks for the review's and keep them coming, I hope you liked this Chappie cause' I stayed up until 3 am last night getting it done for ya. Well write to you later this girl is going to go get something to eat. Humm...what about ramen noodles...  
  
Inu-yasha: RAMAN?! runs after 


End file.
